


Into the Blue

by MorganasCrow



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Licking, Other, Snowballing, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Blue act nasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Blue

"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become."  
\- Three Days Grace (Animal I Have Become)

Owen entered the garden... he was anxious for the house was empty. Darling... where have you gone? Owen strawled through the field of tall grass. He heard some noises, but was unsure where do they come from... He hesitated and then... it happened within a minute. Owen was laying on his back. Blue knelt on his chest and shoved her tongue into Owen's ear. "Oh, darling," started Owen, "you can't even imagine how much do I want you." With this Owen started to lick Blue's jaws, heading his hand lower. His crawling fingers reached Blue's cloaca. Blue writhed as Owen's fingers danced within her hole, hot, sweating and wanting more. Owen felt Blue's clit sucking his fingers in, hungrily, restlessly. Owen rescued his fingers and seized Blue with his tongue.  
Blue growled in the sweet harmony, slowly blowing Owen, leaving scratches and teeth marks upon his dick. Owen loved it harsh. His ass was rising and falling, deepthroating Blue, who's tongue gathered Owen's butter and hungrily swallowed everything.  
Owen was coming, his hands in cramp going deeper, his fingers moving faster, penetrating Blue's hole. Blue loved that. She was shaking, her cloaca throbbing, her tongue still attacking Owen. But Owen rose to his feet.  
Owen crept up from behind and entered Blue again, sticking his cum soaked fingers into Blue's chops. Blue enjoyed Owen's fingers and prick working her up, but she didn't intend to be left behind.  
Owen shrieked when Blue's tail broke his defense. He didn't expect it so rough. Blue pushed the tip of her tail back and forth, stretching Owen's tight asshole. Owen hesitated no more. Without slowing down he grabbed the bottle of anal lube and kept pouring until his thighs and Blue's tail were soaked and shining. Blue entered her 12 inches, stretching Owen's butt to the size of 9,5 centimetres diameter. Owen, still fucking Blue, almost choked, when the tip of the tail started to tickle his velum. Blue kept riding him through, her hole stretching and closing around his dick and his arm he shoved up her up to elbow. Blue shook and squirted, covering Owen in the sticky wet shit. Owen was up to come, and when Blue's tail went a half inch deeper, he just yelled and his butter spreaded all over Blue's face and chest. Blue just licked the cum from her face and slowly snowballed Owen.

"From grace I fell in love with her"  
\- Cradle Of Filth (A Gothic Romance (Red Roses For The Devil's Whore)


End file.
